


Drunken Dalliances in the House of Hades

by adevinecomedy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunkenness, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy
Summary: “Zagreus, before we start, level with me. Have you ever had any of this stuff before? More than just a few sips?”“I mean, not a lot. Maybe a quarter bottle once but that’s all. Why?”“No reason, just gauging how sloppy you’ll get and whether I’ll be stuck dragging you back to your quarters.”“I assure you, I can handle myself just fine.”Thanatos gave a wry smirk as he poured the nectar into the two glasses in front of him, “Yes, well, we will see, won't we?”Thanatos gets Zagreus drunk and has a bit of fun with him.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Drunken Dalliances in the House of Hades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dust_Rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Rider/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dust_Rider! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Also many thanks to my beta who helped me pull my writing all together <3

Zagreus panted as he watched the last enemy fall to his blade. He was thankful that Thanatos had shown up to help him this time, it was always a pleasure getting to see him without being under the direct and watchful eye of the household. Besides, a little bit of competition helped to break up the monotony of cutting down shades and making his way to escape his father’s realm.

“Hmm, looks like we came out in a tie this time.” Thanatos turned to face him, holding a small trinket in his hand. “You may not have beaten me, but you still deserve a little reward for your effort.”

“Any way I can add to that reward a bit?” a sly look crossed his features as he cocked an eyebrow in question at his deathly companion.

“My reward not enough for you?”

“No no, it’s not that. I was just wondering if I could invite you to a drink sometime in the lounge. You know… sip a bit of contraband and enjoy each other's company outside of work?”

Thanatos seemed a bit taken aback, but not resistant to the idea.

“Well, I suppose I could, next time I have to stop by the office to file some reports.”

“Perfect, sounds like a plan and I’ll see you then.” Zagreus waved Thanatos off as he passed him his small boon and disappeared in a flash of light. 

“Well, back to it for me then.” Zagreus muttered to himself as he made his way into yet another chamber, ready to face the enemy that lay ahead. 

***

The pool of the river Styx swirled around him as he made his way up the steps and into the main hall. He hated the smug look and immediate launching into a victorious monologue Theseus did every time he managed to get the better of him.  _ That guy is just such a prick _ he thought to himself as he made his way to the western wing.

“Ohhh, killed by Theseus again, I see?” 

“Shut up Hypnos, I’m not in the mood for it today.” Zagreus stamped past doing his level best to ignore the god of sleep.

He hoped his day was going to turn around as he approached the area Thanatos enjoyed taking his breaks in. Before he could round the corner and bring the area into full view though, his attention was being called by a familiar voice.

“Lad, over here if you please.” Achilles waved him over to where he stood. 

“Yes, sir, what can I do for you?” Zagreus gave a glance in the direction he was meant to be heading before trailing over where he was being beckoned by Achilles.

“How did your most recent journey go, lad? Was there anything you needed help with, or pointers to aid in your escape?”

Zagreus distractedly looked around, not paying much attention to what he was being asked. 

“Hm? Oh, no, I’m doing fine. Fine…” he trailed off as he glanced back over his shoulder.

“You seem rather distracted today lad, are you certain nothing is the matter?” Achilles set him with a look that seemed to see through all of his inner intentions.

“Oh, I’m fine, honestly. I just have a prior engagement that I want to be sure I’m on time for is all.” 

“Ah, I see. You only but had to say so, lad, I’ll talk to you another time.” With that, Achilles turned away and set his attentions to his other duties, leaving Zagreus free to pursue what he truly wanted.

A few short strides brought him to the end of the hallway, he could see Thanatos looking out over the dark garden as he lent against the wall outside of the records room. Zagreus took in the man's lean body as he paid him no mind, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He cleared his throat to get his attention without pressing too far into his personal space before announcing his presence.

“So how about that drink?” Zagreus brushed up against his shoulder as he asked, hoping to steer him in the direction of the lounge area. 

“Yes, yes, alright let’s go.” Thanatos took the lead and made his way to the lounge. 

Once they arrived, Thanatos made his way to a more secluded and private corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Cozy, come here often and tuck yourself away like this?” Zagreus gave him a knowing glance.

“Only when I’m being offered blatant contraband. Go get us some glasses so we can share the bottle.”

Zagreus made his way to the area where the glasses were stored and made his way back in a hurry to their table. Thanatos had already made himself comfortable and opened the bottle awaiting his arrival.

“Zagreus, before we start, level with me. Have you ever had any of this stuff before? More than just a few sips?”

“I mean, not a lot. Maybe a quarter bottle once but that’s all. Why?”

“No reason, just gauging how sloppy you’ll get and whether I’ll be stuck dragging you back to your quarters.”

“I assure you, I can handle myself just fine.”

Thanatos gave a wry smirk as he poured the nectar into the two glasses in front of him, “Yes, well, we will see, won't we?”

As they drank, they talked and reminisced about their younger days and what it was like for each of them growing up under two rather different parental influences. As they talked, the nectar drained away and glasses were refilled before being once again drained. 

Zagreus felt good, but as the afternoon wore on he began to get a bit fuzzy and concentration became progressively more difficult. He was leaning back into the booth they were sat in when he felt something brush against his thigh.

“Hmm? What’s that?” He managed without slurring his words too terribly. 

“What’s what?” Thanatos questioned as he took another sip of his drink. It seemed Thanatos was not being as likewise affected as Zagreus was. His glass was topped off and brought to his mouth without much thought on his part. 

In short order, Zagreus was slumping forward onto the table. He felt warm and pleasant, but there was a bit of a persistent left tilt to the room around him. He jumped and sat up at full attention when he felt something brush against his thigh.

“How are you doing? Alright?” the soft voice cut through his haze as he worked to focus on it as though it were a life raft in a turbulent sea. 

“‘M good. V’ry good. The best ‘ve been in a long time.” He focused hard to not slur his words together too badly. He was quite proud of the job he had done.

“I see, just the perfect picture of sobriety and eloquence, hm?” The hand trailed higher up his thigh and he couldn’t quite place if the voice and the hand were actually connected, or simply two warring sensations leaving him with a hot blush spreading down his neck and across his chest. 

A small gasp fell from his lips as the hand ghosted across his lap on its exploratory journey upward. His body responded readily to the gentle fondling he was receiving under the table.

“Well, someone seems to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. Such a naughty boy enjoying being touched in public like this. What if someone were to see?”

His forehead kissed the table as he began to pant roughly. The drink had certainly not helped him to steady his control, but all he could focus on were the words being whispered only to him, and the hand that was now sliding up his chiton and fondling his quickly hardening cock. 

“None of that now, sit up and act normally. Wouldn’t want anyone to suspect what you’re doing, would you?”

“I… N… no…” his breathing was becoming more ragged by the moment, and he was completely losing any thread of control that he may have had at the beginning of this encounter. This was certainly not how he was imagining a nice afternoon of drinks going. He stifled a moan as he was gripped tighter.

“That’s it, what a good boy for me.” 

He tried to level his breathing, he didn’t want this to end too quickly and embarrass himself on multiple fronts. 

“Than I… mmmph…” Zagreus muffled a moan breaking through his train of thought as he felt the hand around his cock give him a firm stroke. 

“Hm? Something wrong, Zag?”

All Zagreus could do was whimper and give Thanatos an imploring look. He wanted nothing more than to fall apart right then and there, but surrounded by shades and other various underworld patrons in the lounge, he didn’t dare.

“I think you can hold on for a while longer, at least while I finish my drink.” Thanatos picked up his glass and sipped some of the golden liquid. He held it in his mouth, savoring it as he stared into Zagreus’ eyes from where he sat. 

After a lengthy swallow, he addressed him again. “You should finish your glass, Zagreus, it would be an incredible waste of such a rare treasure to leave that quarter glass untouched.”

Zagreus fumbled forward for his glass as he tried to keep himself together. The hand on his cock kept relentlessly working him, shooting pleasure through his veins as he tried to maintain a cool demeanor. He sloppily knocked back his drink, spilling the liquid down the side of his mouth and over his chin.

“Such a mess you’re making of yourself.”

The comment was enough to make him pause and concentrate on Thanatos. He was calm and well put together as he sipped his drink, eyeing him meaningfully. 

“H… how’re you sho… you’ve drunk juss’ as mush as me…?”

There was that smile again, and a darkness overtook Thanatos’ eyes as he pinned Zagreus right where he sat. He made a quiet tsking sound as he finished up his drink.

“Oh Zag, I don’t let myself get sloppy where others can see, and I think you’ve had more than you realize. Come on, let me put you to bed.”

The implication of the sentence was more than Zagreus could handle in this state. A shudder ran its way through his entire body as he struggled to stand from where he was seated. He stumbled over into the table in front of him before Thanatos was pulling him in close.

“Just hang on to me, ok?”

Before he knew what was happening, they were disappearing in a flash of light and then they were in his bed chamber. Thanatos gave him a simple shove, easily toppling him over onto the bed.

“Wha… What’r you doing…?” Zagreus trailed off watching the other being from where he lay sprawled and helpless in his drunken state. 

“Whatever I care to do for the evening, Zag.” Thanatos fixed him with a hungry gaze, beginning to strip off his chiton as he spoke. 

It was at this point that Zagreus’ mind went completely blank. His desire simply took over, and his body had exactly in mind what it planned to do in this situation.

Thanatos was on top of him in a flash, pinning him to the bed and rucking his chiton up over his hips. He was completely helpless in this moment, not that he really cared to fight back. He had hoped that they would end up back in his chambers, but this wasn’t exactly the plan he had originally in mind.

Thanatos’ hands were all over him, pulling fabric away to expose bare skin, tracing the lines of his muscles, and fondling him roughly. He tried to reach out and touch, but quickly found his hands pinned above his head.

“Good boys ask before they touch, you know better than that, Zag. Do I have to restrain you, or can you remember to ask permission?” Thanatos held his gaze for a long moment, expectantly waiting for an answer. 

“I… y...yes...sss...ssir…?” Zagreus groaned out the answer hoping he was doing this right. He didn’t want Thanatos to stop touching him, and he certainly didn’t want him to leave altogether if he didn’t play by whatever rules were being put in place here.

“That’s my good boy, and such a respectful response, too. That should earn a reward.” Thanatos ground down against Zagreus from where he straddled his hips. 

The action knocked all of the air from Zagreus’ lungs as he sighed out a long moan. It felt so good when Thanatos chose to do this. He wished they could find time for this much more often.

The pressure on his wrists increased as Thanatos shifted above him. His belt was loosened and the fabric of his chiton pooled around him on either side as it was pushed away from his body. Thanatos made quick work of attacking his neck with his mouth, sucking and licking as his free hand began to roam the length of his chest. 

“I bet you’re completely open for me and that I could slide right in. So sloppy and relaxed, aren’t you?”

Zagreus’ eyes rolled back as the words registered in his mind. His legs fell open a bit wider to give Thanatos more access to touch him everywhere. 

“Such a slut for me, just look at you.” Thanatos briefly rose from the bed to fetch some oil. “Don’t move.”

Zagreus held still without putting a muscle out of place while he waited for the tell tale dip in the mattress telling him that his lover had returned. In the meantime, he enjoyed the floating sensation his arousal mixed with his drunken state left him with. 

  
  


“Such a good boy.” Thanatos returned and immediately slick fingers were pressing at his entrance, while a slick hand wrapped around his cock and gently stroked. 

“You can come when I tell you that you can, but not a  _ moment  _ before. Do you understand?”

He whimpered and nodded his response. Suddenly all of the sensation was taken away from him and he was left to question what was happening.

“Use your words and tell me, do you understand?”

“Yes sir, please… please touch me and fuck me,  _ please _ .”

“Impatient.”

The sensations returned as quickly as they were taken away, and in short order Thanatos had two fingers buried deeply in Zagreus as he moaned wantonly. 

“Please sir,  _ please  _ fuck me. I… I need your cock inside me.” Zagreus begged.

“Do you think you deserve it? Have you really earned it?”

“Yes… please…”

“Fine, I suppose you have been good today.”

Thanatos lined himself up at Zagreus’ entrance and bottomed out swiftly, suppressing a moan as he seated himself deeply into his partner. 

A gentle pace was set building the need Zagreus could feel as he became desperate for release. 

“I’m going to… I need to… Than… please…” It took everything he had to hold himself back from coming without permission, and he could barely get the words out to ask for what he so desperately needed. 

“Yes… yes, alright… Come for me, Zag.” Thanatos sped up, his hips slapping against Zagreus.

As the words left his mouth, Zagreus tumbled over the edge into ecstasy, painting both of their stomachs with his spend. 

Thanatos was not far behind him, thrusting a few more times before spilling deep inside his lover. 

Panting, Thanatos gently pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Zagreus into his arms.

“Are you alright? I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” 

“No, it was… It was amazing. Where did you even get an idea like that?”

“Well, I do spend a lot of time in the mortal realm, and they get up to some rather  _ strange  _ things. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Than, I’m fine, I promise. This was a much better afternoon than I thought it would be.” Zagreus cuddled deeper into Thanatos’ hold, reveling in the scent of his love.

Thanatos gave him a kiss to the top of his head. “I just worry sometimes. I know you’ve said before what is fine and what isn’t, but I still…” he trailed off as his words caught in his throat.

“None of that, you know I have a word for that sort of situation, and I haven’t once found a reason to use it. You are perfectly wonderful, Thanatos. Please don’t worry so much and just enjoy yourself.”

Thanatos couldn’t help but grumble at that. He  _ had  _ had a good time, but it didn’t mean he was suddenly going to just stop worrying. It just wasn’t who he was as a person. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that things had worked out as well as they had and that he was allowed to hold this wonderful man in his arms as often as he did.

“You’re thinking too loudly again.” Zagreus said with a chuckle, pulling him in tighter.

The conversation continued long into the evening, progressively getting more sappy and heartfelt. Eventually the pair trailed off and slipped into a restful slumber, clutched closely in each other’s arms. 


End file.
